The Crystalline Glass
by Copper Fire
Summary: WIP *Change in chappie four!* A new studnet, Morgan Le'Font, comes to Hogwarts after being 'asked to leave' by Baubauxtons. Morgan is a vampire, and flips when she see's Snape. What is their connection?HP/M, M/Snape. My first HP fic, so R&R!!
1. The Arrival of Morgan Le'Font

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, Hagrid, or any other of J.K Rowlings cool characters, I only own my own, Morgan, Pat, Horus, and Pippit.  
  
  
  
Hope ya like it.  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
The Crystalline Glass  
  
The Arrival of Morgan Le'Font  
  
It was nine fourteen in the evening when I stepped off of the train. The air around me shimmered with the excitement of the first years, and the noise pressing on my ears made my head spin.  
  
It was all so intoxicating.  
  
"Morg'n, there yeh are!" An enormous man pushed his way through the sea of students, many of whom were gawking at him as though they had never seen someone quite like him, which they probably hadn't.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid, good evening to you."  
  
"Ah Morg'n don' be so stiff, com' on now, yeh can go up t' the castle with the firs' years."  
  
"No thank you, Hagrid, I can make my own way up with the rest of the school."  
  
"Ah, com on Morg'n, don' miss out on all the fun!"  
  
Inwardly I sighed as I gave in, settling into a boat with three other small wizerdlings. A small girl sat across from me, her silky brown hair cut shoulder-length. She seemed to be enjoying herself, although thoroughly frightened. Sitting at her right was a large Egyptian boy, his face was tan and looked as though it had seen a few days in harsh wind. Looking to my right I took note of the boy sitting next to me, a fairly willowy looking boy with expressive blue eyes.  
  
"Hey," A small voice broke the short silence that I was enjoying, "Hey, Hi!" The girl who sat across from me spoke, her voice soft from shyness, "Hi, I'm Pat," she said, "Pat Louise."  
  
"Morgan Le'Font, pleased to meet you." I said, shaking hands with her. I turned to the Egyptian boy, "And you are?"  
  
"Horus," He said in a voice like shadows in the desert, "I come from Egypt, my mother really likes their mythology, so she named me after one of the gods."  
  
I shook his hand and smiled, "So good to have a name like that, mine is one as well, my mother named me after a Celtic goddess."  
  
He smiled back at me and I could feel the relief of acceptance sweep over him. His eyes held mine for a moment, then turned away, as though shut off from the world once more. Feeling the boat rock in the water, I looked up to locate its cause.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years, over ere'! Four to a boat, no more." Hagrid's voice drifted away as the boat set sail, seemingly propelled by an invisible force, namely magic.  
  
"This is terribly exciting, isn't it?" Pat said, unable to hold her control any longer, "I mean, I never even knew magic existed up until a few months ago." She giggled sweetly, " My letter came for me in the night, mum was ever so frightened," another little giggle, "she hates birds!"  
  
I gave a little laugh, then the Horus began to speak.  
  
"My mother always knew that I was a wizard, our family goes back loads, at least on my mothers side, we would always perform simple tricks for visiting muggles in our shop in Cairo. My mother's a temple priestess who shows the tourists around. It' s great fun, you should see how their eye's almost pop out of their heads when they see the coffin containing 'Osiris' appear, they have the greatest expressions."  
  
"What about you, Morgan? How did you get your letter?" Pat asked me. She was peering at me with eyes round as the moon at midnight. Sweet darkness, her excitement was intoxicating, I thought to myself as I smiled.  
  
"Oh, I didn't, I'm actually not a first year, I am in my third year and have transferred from Baubauxtons."  
  
"Oh how wonderful! Do you know some magic then?" Pat squealed, balling her fists up under her throat in excitement.  
  
"Come on, let's see it!" Horus said.  
  
"We can't now." I turned to my left to look at the boy next to me. He hadn't spoken the whole trip and it was a bit of disturbance to hear from him now; I had forgotten he was there, "I'm Peter, my friends call me Pippit, and we can't because we're here."  
  
Our company was silenced as a hush fell over the first years as we docked at the end of the lake. Somewhere in the back of the fleet of boats a voice rang out.  
  
"Welcome ter Hogwarts."  
  
*Whee! Tell me if you liked it, should I write more, the plot gets very complex from now on, so review!!! ********** 


	2. A Time When I Was Different

Disclaimer: These things are annoying, aren't they? Once again, I no own-o Harry Potter-o, nor any other things that came from the mind of J.K. Rowling  
  
Cheers- hope it's good  
  
----------------------- A Time When I Was Different ------------------------  
  
Hagrid stepped off of his boat, his large boots smacking the wet ground by the dock.  
  
"Now com' on, don' be 'fraid, ev'y one behind me." Hagrid drew himself up proudly as he stepped up to the large door that was the entrance to Hogwarts. Timidly, the first years crowded out of the boats after Hagrid, I could feel the excited tension of the group as Hagrid knocked on the door. Upon opening, a rather stern face poked its head through the door.  
  
"Hello Hagrid, I shall take them from here." The witch gave a rather slight smile and drew herself up to her full height, "I am Professor McGonagall," she began as she led them through the corridors, "those of you who will be sorted into Gryffindor house will have the immense pleasure of having me for the Head of House." As we walked I began to notice the portraits on all sides of the room, smiling to myself, I noted that Hogwarts, as well, had these moving and talking spectacles.  
  
"Within your stay at Hogwarts, each of you will be sorted into a house, this house is your family, so do try to get along." At this point I stopped listening, as she droned on and on about the houses, house points, the house cup, and all other things house.  
  
"Do you know which house you'll be in?" Pat said to me in an undertone, " I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, the people on the train said you have to be brave to get in there," Pat certainly didn't look very brave to me, "but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, they're supposed to be smart. I think I'll be Hufflepuff though, badgers are cool." Pat giggled a little to loudly, causing McGonagall to shout at us.  
  
"Miss Louise, despite how much more interesting your private conversations might be, I would be pleased if you would shut your mouth and listen to what I am telling you." McGonagall, looking rather like an overstuffed vulture, turned back the class and continued her speech. Pat hid a giggle behind her hand and turned back to me.  
  
"So where will you be?"  
  
"Oh, definitely Gryffindor, if not intelligent, I might just have a shot at being brave." I laughed nervously, than caught myself. I, Morgan Le'Font? Nervous? Jamais, Never! Smiling to myself, I continued, " I'm not really sure, though, I think I'll be lucky to be sorted into any house at all the way I'm feeling."  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
The clicking of feet on marble slowed gradually as we neared a large pair of doors flanked by two staircases, the students began whispering excitedly.  
  
"In a few moments you will join your classmates in the Great Hall, in which you will be sorted into your respective houses, Morgan Le'Font, follow me."  
  
Pat glanced nervously at me, worry showing in her eyes. I smiled back at her, almost reaching out to her mind to tell her it was okay. But, no, I promised I would not use my powers here, not after last time. Walking to stand next to McGonagall, my thoughts turned to thoughts of the time when I was different. -------  
  
so wad'ja think? Good, no good? Want to slap me with a herring? Review! The dark abyss of my mind craves reviews!  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Roary14: glad ya liked it, get your friends, your friends-friends, and all you people on fanfic to read!  
  
Le Anonymous reviewer!: 'keep up the good work?' You a teach? ; D Well, read on mon amie! 


	3. Cold Eyes

Disclaimer: Oh my G do I have to do these things every chapter? I don't own any BIT of HP!!! WISH I DID! I'D BE FILTHY RICH NOW!  
  
Anyway keep up the good reading, Cherie-O!  
  
Cheers-  
  
------------------Cold Eyes----------------  
  
Cold eyes. Morgan Le'Font shuddered, such cold eyes were the eyes of her father.  
  
"You will not go to that school, and that is final!" Phillpe Le'Font's eyes glowed with something akin to rage as he shouted at his daughter, the small twelve year old Morgan.  
  
"But father, it is a perfectly legitimate school! They, they have good teachers and everything! You won't have to pay for my books, I can gather the money myself." Morgan flung herself at her fathers' feet, tears crashing down her cheeks, praying to whatever god she knew to have pity on her and change her father's mind.  
  
"Never, no daughter of mine shall consort with fellows like them! No daughter of mine will go to a school like that! No daughter of mine will be a witch, not while I'm alive."  
  
"But Father!" Morgan cried.  
  
"That is FINAL!" He yelled, backhanding her, and causing her to fall on the floor.  
  
Collapsing to a heap on the floor, Morgan began to sob quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
The doors of the Great Hall shut behind McGonagall and I as we walked into the room. My eyes widened slightly at the sight; row after row of clamoring students met her eyes as their voices filled the hall. Looking up I noted the candles and way in the rafters, a great enchantment lingered, bewitching the eyes and the heart to see not the ceiling, but the sky as it was outside.  
  
Truly wondrous.  
  
"Now Morgan," McGonagall began, "Seeing as you are not a first year, we shall not sort you with their like," I nodded in agreement as she pulled me into a corner, away from the tables but not quite out of view. "In a few moments, those doors will open and the new students will come into the hall, you will not join them, but will wait behind them. After they are all sorted, Professor Dumbledore," She inclined her head to a rather elderly man sitting at the head of what could only be presumed as the teachers table, " will call for quite and you shall stand. Prepare yourself, young one, you are about to be sorted." Professor McGonagall ended with a small chuckle, and left me standing with my doubts.  
  
* * *  
  
Midnight found Morgan collecting her things, her body moving only on the though of running away.  
  
"All right, I have my diary, my clothes, my letter." Checking her bag for any other things she though, What have I forgotten?  
  
Food she thought.  
  
Morgan clutched her bag to her chest and slowly pushed her door open.  
  
Nobody there.Slowly she began to tiptoe her way into the center of the house, it wasn't very hard, the house wasn't very big. Reaching the kitchen, which was only the second of three rooms, she carefully reached into a cupboard, her hand producing a wheel of cheese.  
  
"One more thing," she whispered to herself and reached into the back of the cabinet. Grasping around, her hand found the prize, a slab of salted pork. Gently closing the cabinet door, she put the cheese and pork in her bag, and turned around.  
  
And came face-to-face with her father.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I was bought back to earth at a burst of applause from the students.  
  
"Morgan, Morgan!" I looking around I saw Pat, standing a few feet away from me in a line of students. " Morgan, c'mere! You look comatose, why aren't you with the rest of us?"  
  
" I'm to be sorted after the rest of you guys."  
  
"Well are you in trouble, then?" She asked in an undertone as the rest of the school fell quiet.  
  
No, I mouthed.  
  
Good, Pat mouthed back to me as she turned around. Looking to see what had gathered her attention, my gaze was drawn to a hat. Quite a patched and old hat.  
  
Looks like it's seen a few hard times, I thought. As the hat burst into song, my eyes glazed over, and memory once again stole my breath away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, saw fit to run away, eh?" Morgan's father paced in front of her. It was two days after the situation which he had caught her in, and he was showing no signs of relenting his punishments.  
  
"Well, we can't have that, can we? Hm? Can't have my dear daughter running away now, it wouldn't be too good for appearances. Well Morgan," Well seemed to be his favorite word today, she thought as her father turned his back to her, "You'll have no more reason to do that anymore."  
  
Morgan gulped as he turned around, knowing her father he was going to do something horrible.  
  
"No reason anymore, for as of now, you are engaged, courtesy of myself."  
  
"To who, father?" Morgan's mind could think of only one person, one person in all of London who would want to marry her.  
  
Who, indeed?  
  
* * * @@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, Okay, we're almost to the part with Severus Snape. You guys just be patient, if it isn't obvious already  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Keep em comin'! 


	4. Would You be Wise?

Disclaimer: All that I own None is this, But the characters, Portrayed by I.  
  
Hogwarts; the school, Harry; the boy, Staff; the teachers For what do I write them? Owning them not? Answer is simple, For enjoyment.  
  
Ok, that was a warped poem I made up in two seconds as a 'Disclaimer' ya know the drill. Also I don't own Dido or her music.  
  
((I didn't hear you leave,  
  
I wonder how I am still here?  
  
And I don' wanna move a thing,  
  
It might change my memory.  
  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want!  
  
But I- can' hide!  
  
'Nd I won' go, I won' sleep, I can' breath.  
  
Until you're resting here with me.  
  
'Nd I won' live, I can' hide.  
  
I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.  
  
(Interlude with drums and synthesizer)  
  
I don' wanna call my friends,  
  
For they might wake me from this--dream.  
  
And I can' leave this place,  
  
This could get enough, last spring.  
  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want!  
  
But I- can' hide!  
  
'Nd I won' go, I won' sleep, I can' breath.  
  
Until you're resting here with me.  
  
'Nd I won' live, 'nd, I can' hide.  
  
I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.  
  
An won go,' nd I won sleep, I can' breath,  
  
Until you're resting here with me.  
  
'Nd I won live, 'nd I can hide I cannot be,  
  
Till you're resting here with me.  
  
Oh I am what I am,  
  
I'll do what I won'!  
  
But I can' hide!  
  
I won' go, won' sleep, I can't breath,  
  
Until you're resting here with me.  
  
I won' live, I can' hide, I cannot be,  
  
until you're resting here with me.  
  
I won' go, I won' sleep, I can' breath,  
  
Until you're here with me.  
  
I won' live, I can't hide I cannot be,  
  
until you're resting here with me.))  
  
-Dido, No Angel, track 1.  
  
Avitasé loyal reading fans!  
  
--------------Would You be Wise?---------------------  
  
"Louise, Patricia!" The name rung out in the aftermath of applause for 'Longarde, Deavin' and my eyes snapped to attention.  
  
Pat looked back at me, her eyes saying, Wish me luck!  
  
I did.  
  
Looking nervously over at Pat, temptation hovered over me, urging me to look into her head, to eavesdrop on the conversation between Patricia Louise and the Sorting Hat. Drawing a short breath, I gave into that temptation.  
  
Patricia Louise, the sorting hat thought as it was set upon her head, where shall I put you?  
  
Somewhere -special-! She thought lavishly, happiness bubbling up in her soul.  
  
I smiled as I heard the thought that could only be from Pat. Closing my eyes and felt her soul. Water running over gold, a simple meadow, pure innocence. Opening my eyes, I smiled.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. An enormous cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Pat shakily got down from the stool, wobbling over to the Hufflepuff table. Her housemates made room for her as they scrambled to welcome her to their numbers. Sadness veiled my heart, I wondered if I would get such a reception. Wiping such thoughts from my head, I concentrated on who would be sorted next.  
  
"Mandiz, Alicia!" I looked over to the girl that had stepped out of line. Her mostly straight brown hair curled up slightly at the edges and her baby- blue eyes sparkled with determination. A calm smile lighted her face and gave her a relaxed look. The hat barely touched her head before it shouted out its verdict.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Just as calmly as she had sat down, Alicia Mandiz walked over to where the Gryffindors assembled and relaxed into her seat to the cheers of her classmates.  
  
Wait, had I seen that walk before?  
  
* * *  
  
"Morgan!" Morgan's mother, Rebecca opened the shutters of her 14th century home. Morgan was out with her friend, Cécile Mandiz, playing in the garden. "Morgan, it is time to come in, child."  
  
"Just a minute, mother!" Morgan said from her spot on the veranda, where Morgan and Cécile were playing Witch. The game had started a couple of weeks ago when Joan of Arc had been caught and tried by the Church of England on the royal offence of heresy. Today Morgan played the witch, as usual as she looked more the part, and Cécile played the royal lady pope. The first day they had played this game, Morgan had tried to point out how Cécile couldn't be the pope because the pope was a man. Cécile replied, with her chin stuck up as she sometimes did, that she would be the pope and we should both call the real pope the poope because that's what he really was, for trying that women.  
  
"Oh royal poope Cee! You will be sorry you ever crossed me!" Morgan shouted triumphantly, brandishing her twig high in the air. "Ka-shOOSH!" she giggled and waved her wand at Cécile.  
  
"It's pope, not poope!" Cécile told Morgan, her face burning red.  
  
"Okay then." Morgan said, covering a chuckle behind her hand. "Please don't arrest me poop Ceal!" she cried in laughter.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Cécile said and chased her around the garden. Morgan squeaked a laugh as she turned a corner, hiding behind a rose bush. Falling against it, her simple peasant gown caught on a thorn, tearing through the fabric and scratching a cut deep into her side.  
  
"Gotcha!" Cécile screamed, slamming into a teary Morgan. "I got you witch and you ain't never gonna get away again." Cécile looked into Morgan's eyes and pressed against her, laying her hands behind her head.  
  
"Got you." She said maliciously and squeezed Morgan's hair tight in her hands. Morgan looked far into Cécile's eyes and tried to step back. Her eyes, so full of hate and tears, she thought.  
  
"C-Cécile, you're h-hurting me!" She cried, small tears of pain sliding down her cheeks as Cécile's body pressed the thorn deeper into her wound. Looking confused, Cécile shook her head, the normal cheery look returning to her eyes.  
  
"Morgan, you, you're bleeding!" Cécile looked at her friend, worry paining her features. "Let's get you inside." She said kindly, putting Morgan's arm over her shoulders and helping her walk home.  
  
*  
  
"Morgan, you're bleeding!"  
  
Rebecca Le'Font was hysteric, rushing Morgan and Cécile into the house as she carefully inspected Morgan's wound.  
  
Carefully removing her blouse, Morgan's mother began to clean the wound.  
  
"Cécile, please wet this cloth in the stream." Said Rebecca as she kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Thank you Cécile." She whispered as the cloth was brought back.  
  
"It's deep." Rebecca said as she swabbed Morgan's wound with the wet cloth. "Cécile, I think it's best you go."  
  
"Alright Madame Le'Font. Morgan," Carefully leaning down to whispered in Morgan's ear, Cécile said so only she and Morgan could hear, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"It's okay, Cécile." Morgan said as she squeezed the girl's hand. "It's alright." As Cécile left, Rebecca finished up the bandage on her daughter's side.  
  
"Good as new." She said and stood up. Stumbling slightly, Rebecca's legs buckled.  
  
"Oh.." Pain intertwined with Rebecca's voice as she spoke. She looked toward the door as if death itself clung to it.  
  
"Mother!" Morgan cried, "Mother, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." She spoke, though her skin had gone a deathly pale. Looking to the door, Morgan saw what had caused her her distress. There, standing in the door, were the last three people on earth anyone wanted to see at their door.  
  
The witch hunters  
  
*  
  
I cringe inside as I remember my mother's screams. How she admitted to being a witch when they flogged her, how she wept silent tears as she was burned. I remember her very last words to me, to anyone; "I love you Morgan Le'Font, daughter, dear. Always be who you are, nothing and no one can take that away from you. I love you, sweet one."  
  
How I remember those words.  
  
Trying to distract myself, I look over at Alicia, her hair, like that of Cécile's, drapes gracefully over her shoulders, not quite veiling her chest. Her eyes are bright, unlike Cécile's which always seemed to hold a door behind them. Maybe they are not the same. Ha! What am I kidding myself? They could never be the same in the first place! Alicia would have to be over five hundred and fifty years old! I swiftly scan her aura, no hint of the touch of the blood of my kind or the bane of my kindred. But next to her...an over flow of power reaches my senses. I open my eyes and look to the person in the seat adjacent to her.  
  
A boy sits next to her , talking animatedly about Quidditch. His hair is black and untidy and I can see his open, green eyes.  
  
I shall meet this boy later.  
  
*  
  
The hall begins to fall silent as the last student is sorted. Watching Dumbledore stand up, I wait for the announcement of my sorting.  
  
" Settle students, settle." He says, "Now, I know some of you may be confused, but before the feast, I have a couple of announcements left to make. First years, please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, as is Hogsmeade."  
  
"Aww man!" I heard a student say, looking over to Gryffindor, I saw that it was Pippit.  
  
"And second." Dumbledore's eyes shot daggers at Pippit. His eyes turned back to me, "I would like you to welcome our other new students; Morgan Le'Font and Horus, both in their third year."  
  
I feel a bit confused as I turn around, noticing Horus there for the first time. Funny, I didn't see him before.  
  
"Horus, you may go first."  
  
Slowly walking up to the hat, Horus put it down on his head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the had shouted a moment later. Strolling to his seat, Horus was hailed with applause."  
  
"Le'Font, Morgan." Dumbledore gestured for me to try on the hat.  
  
-Hhmmmmmmm, a vampire, eh? Haven't seen one with blood like yours for a long time. A very long time. Hmmmmmmmmm, well you've got courage. Yes, loads I see, you have to you say, hmmmm? Determination is here, very loyal as well. Hmmm, very righteous indeed. You seem like a GRYFFINDOR!-  
  
The had shouted this last word and I shakily climbed down to my table. Never had I met a being like that before, it was uncanny.  
  
"Welcome, Morgan!"  
  
"Hey, Morgan, welcome to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Great placing, Morgan!"  
  
I smiled as my new housemates proceeded to greet me as I crawled into my seat.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alicia." Said the Alicia Mandiz., sticking out her hand.  
  
"Hello, my name is Morgan, you might already have heard."  
  
"Yeah, that's a cool name, I like it alot, I-" Alicia's words were cut short as Dumbledore cleared his throat and the food appeared on the table.  
  
"Amazing!" We both said at the same time and burst out laughing. Digging into the food, I glanced over at the teacher's table. Two black eyes caught and held mine and my breath left my body in a gasp. My fork dropped to the table as my hand covered my mouth. I could dimly hear Alicia in the background asking me if I was alright. I didn't hear her. The rest of the world faded to black as my heart constricted with fear and pain. There, sitting at the teacher's table, was the one person I thought I would never see again in my entire unnaturally long life.  
  
Severus.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
--------****----------****--------------  
  
((Sev's POV ))  
  
//I saw her, that woman, vengeful bitch. How dare she come back here!  
  
Probably to be begging at my feet for another chance, pah!//  
  
Severus swirled the contents of his goblet around, watching the deep red color as its body licked the edges of the golden cup. In his mind he snarled, in his mind's eye he tore apart the great hall, throwing the girl Morgan to the floor and watching her cry, violently.  
  
//You deserved it after what you did to me. Hah! Running away with that fool when we were to be married!//  
  
//I would have loved you..//  
  
Severus lifted the cup and drank deeply from it, savoring the rich taste of his Avalide potion, the potion which kept him sane in this all-too-human world. Severus leaned back in his chair as the last faint aftertastes of lavender faded from his tongue. There she was, being sorted.  
  
//She looks just as I remember her//. Severus thought wryly, //small, yet never frightened. How, how, courageous.// Severus sneered.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" The hat shouted. Severus nearly laughed. Of course, why would she be in Slytherin?  
  
//Admit it, Severus, you know you would simply love it if she were sorted into your house.//  
  
Severus growled in the back of his throat as he looked at Morgan. Sniveling beautiful Morgan with the perfect aura of a Celtic vampire! Severus scoffed as he began to slowly eat the foot that was suddenly placed before him. Nobody could tell, of course, but he was silently wishing for Sushi, it was his favorite food, always had been ever since he had gotten out of the company of his Old World French country.  
  
//Sushi//, he grinned, //how bittersweet, I bet that she wouldn't have as refined tastes as I!//  
  
Severus laughed at the look on her face as the food appeared before her. How positively delightful! Severus scowled at her, willing himself to burn a hole in her back. She looked up and their eyes met.  
  
As if in slow motion, the fork fell from her hands and her pupils contracted, then widened until her eyes were almost completely black. Her hand covered her mouth in a silent gasp and she glared at Severus. Severus could almost hear her.  
  
"You!!"  
  
//Me.//  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know, I know! I just can't help it! I love short chappies! Gives your fingers a workout with all of that clicking!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Annnywhooozits, I'm just hopein' that the next chapter will be longer, remember, I got no control of these things, my muses have the real power!  
  
So hopefully we'll get some real conversation in the Gryffindor dorm, unless a completely random plot bunny attacks!  
  
And only one review!?! Help, my readers are starving me!!!  
  
MJD: Well I'm glad ya liked the start, but, try reading the rest of the story!!! : D  
  
Oh, and by the way, I got no clue what Avalide means, I just love makin up words!!! 


	5. Love Leaves me Cold

Disclaimer: Ya'll know how it goes.  
  
((I just want to feel,  
  
Safe in my own skin.  
  
I just want to feel,  
  
Happy again.  
  
I just want to feel,  
  
Deep in my own world.  
  
But I'm so lonely I don even wanna be with myself anymore.  
  
.  
  
On a different day,  
  
When I was safe in my own skin,  
  
Then I wouldn't feel,  
  
Lost and so frightened!  
  
But this is today,  
  
And I'm lost in my own skin.  
  
But I'm so lonely I don even wanna be with myself anymore  
  
An I------ am safe,.  
  
I----- feel,  
  
Cold...  
  
.  
  
And I'm so lonely I don even wanna be with myself anymore.  
  
An I------ am safe,.  
  
(ohhhh)  
  
I----- feel, (And I'm so lonely I don even wanna be with myself anymore.)  
  
Cold...  
  
. I just want to feel,  
  
Safe in my own skin..  
  
I just want to be,  
  
Happy again..))  
  
--Dido, Track 7, No Angel (best CD in the world)  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------Love Leaves me Cold-----------------  
  
"Albus!" I cried as I burst through the door to his rooms. Sitting calmly at his desk he looked up at me. His eyes held a silent laughter and I wanted to kill him for that alone. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes and my pupils contracted in rage.  
  
" Albus Dumbledore, you did not tell me that Severus Snape was at this school!" My voice rumbled with barely contained anger. I flitted over to where Dumbledore sat, arriving there in less than a second. Roughly I sat down in one of his leather-bound chairs, the cold from my tense body frosting the armrests. I sucked my breathing, soaking the heat out of the room, "Tell. Me. Why."  
  
Dumbledore barely flinched as my gaze frosted his beard.  
  
"Calm yourself, Morgan, I did not let you know for my impression was that you did not need to know." Idly he toyed with his beard, shaking the frost from it. The breath from his words rose in a steam in the air.  
  
"Not need to know? Not need to know!?!" I stood up suddenly and moved toward him, my hands clenching at my sides. I did not know why he made me so mad. Letting loose the breath I did not know I held, I vented my anger on the dish of sweets in front of me.  
  
"Aaaaargh!" I yelled, and the candy dish exploded, showering us with what pieces of the crystallized candy remained from my frigid anger. Smiling, I sat back down, the heat returned to the room.  
  
"I feel much better now, you were saying?" I sunk into the chair as Dumbledore began to explain to me his motives.  
  
"Well, Ms. Le'Font, as I told you, I didn't think you would need to know. I honestly did not think you would be affected by his presence. I did not think a mere /human/ could get on your nerves so." He said the word human with sarcasm, as though reminding me of my place. "Also, Ms. Le'Font, I will expect you to be respectful while you are at this school, you will refer to all your teachers by their last names, as well as I."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." I said, slightly put down. Now that the shock of seeing my Old World fiancee had worn off, I began to regret what I had done. I looked down at my feet and bit my cheek, feeling the tiniest hind of color on my paper white face. "And I'm sorry for exploding your candy dish." My face burned with guilt and Dumbledore just laughed.  
  
"Oh, it's quite all right, my office needed some excitement, anyway. No harm done." He waved his wand and the glass dust on the floor and the walls sprang back into their original form. "But I don't know what I will do about the candy."  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly and I looked at the portraits. I stifled a laugh as the former Headmasters of Hogwarts tried in vain to remove splotches of what looked to be Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Sorry Headmaster." I said with a smile and I stood to go to the door. He smiled back to me and bade me farewell. Moving to the door, I placed my hand on it to open it, only to find that it had been opened already. A hand pushed the door open and brushed past my cheek, pale and only slightly warm.  
  
Severus stood in the door, looking at me in a mixture of anger and astonishment. Fear and an anxious desire to flee turned my stomach as he spoke, his voice the very velvet of night that I remembered.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Morgan."  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! *Evil author laugh*  
  
Igor: Ze plaaaan is woooorking, master!  
  
Author: Sush Igor, you fool! I am not your master, I am your mistress! WAHAHAHAHA! And I will rule the world with my crazed wako stories! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Igor: Forget this, I can't believe I signed up for this part. *Igor straightens up and walks away* Crazy, that one. Oh well.  
  
Author: Hey, come back here!!! You're my evil henchmen! You can't run away!!!!!!! We had a /contraaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccctttttttttttttttt.../..! *evil author runs after Igor and fades into darkness.  
  
Mike: I don't recall writing those words in my story so I can't correct it.  
  
Anakah: Thank you! I find it ironic that so many people have the middle name Morgan (do I smell a . conspiracy!?!)  
  
HJB: Glad ya liked it, read on!  
  
A Fresh Cow Pie: Hello a fresh cow pie!!! Wow, my longest review. Unfortunately the same thing happens . to me see *thinks hard, a couple of moths float out of her ears*. Yep, same result as . always.  
  
Aria-chanMLSD: Well, I'm happy it's fun! Kinda hoped it would be!! Now if I can only figure out who . this 'miko' is.  
  
GhosTRunner: Think ya got the wrong story there, bucko. Although, I'm glad ya read Living Without.  
  
Roary14: Glad you liked it, and thank ya! 


End file.
